d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A'tuin the Star Turtle
So... How'd you do it? I know that you're basing this character off of a literature figure that has to be a certain size, but how are you coming up with the reasoning for A'tuin's AC and HD? I assume the size category of Mega-Gargantuan is from the Immortals' Handbook, but you don't mention that anywhere in the writeup... So, for instance +141,663,300 Natural armor comes from what, A'tuin's race (Star Turtle)? How about hit dice; why exactly 201,326,592d8? Is that in the Immortal's handbook? I don't own it, so have no idea why/how you came up with that number. And if it is an arbitrary number, why an even 3,000,000 for Fast Healing? I just ask since the Brobdignagian Teratoid Tarrasque at least mentions the templates used to get a creature that big; or are you creating a new racial template for any creature to be made a 'star turtle'? If so, anyone can slap a lot of high numbers together into a stat block; why did you choose the ones you did? :Ah, I should have mentioned. I took the stats for a Dragon Turtle, removed the dragon portions, changed it into an animal, and then increased its size via the Dire template until it was sufficiantly large. The numbers weren't pulled out of a hat, no. Why 3million fast heal? Because I was trying to figure out how to allocate all the feats it gains from having so many hitdice (which it gains from being so large), and giving it a million applications of the Fast Heal epic feat seemed like a good dumping ground for feats. Fieari 05:12, 20 April 2006 (UTC) What does the m stand for? "Epic Toughness x20m" Does this mean 20 million? PsiSeveredHead 04:26, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :Yep. 20 million. Fieari 05:12, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Improved Toughness It may seem uneccesary, but you could replace one of the 20m epic toughnesses with an improved toughness too increase the turtle's hit points by 201,326,562. Mr. "Lavos" vs. A'tuin I still think the Brobdingnagian Teratoid Tarrasque is a zillion or so times scarier...unless you get stuck near or in the sun. Wait, it has fast healing 3,000,000? I change my mind. 72.69.9.119 13:10, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Gasp! Choke! Hey...how does it breathe? 72.69.9.119 13:17, 26 March 2008 (UTC), aka the guy that is scared more by A'tuin than Lavos (now) Lavos vs. A'tuin 2 See the battle at Forum:A'tuin vs. Lavos. Tell me what you think. 72.69.9.119 14:13, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Level 1 lvl wizard Capricious Apprentice gains you access to second level spells, use Ray of Stupidity which has no save but allows for SR (of which it has none). It has an Int of 2, so it will be KO very quickly, then either keep using lobotomy-ray on its stupid head until it is practically out of con and then use finger of death or disintegrate, or just use a ray attack and try to coup de gras it (it will roll a 1 eventually). This monster was stated wrong, it shouldn't be KOd by a 2nd level spell. (Ray of stupidity - page 167 Spell Compendium) :From what I can gather, the Ray of Stupidity spell is considered poorly designed (http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=179434, etc). Even so, what's the range on the spell? Assuming our level 1 wizard gained the resources and skills to design and build a vessel capable of avoiding the sun and moon's orbit and reaching A'Tuin, the thing has a reach of 6,666 miles. How many attacks of opportunity is that? Or I suppose the wizard could tunnel through the discworld (and four equally large elephants.) Marasmusine 11:53, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :It's also occurred to me that the distance from the surface of A'Tuins head, through his skin and skull, to his brain, is probably further than the spell range. If a GM rules that the subject's brain has to be in range, perhaps our wizard would have go up A'Tuin's nose. Marasmusine 09:08, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, heh... up A'tuin's nose. You'd be safe there! :: 22:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::That or Shivering Touch (3d6 dex damage, no save), or any other useful spell/ability with no save. You do need to get close enough, but it's trivialy easy to avoid A'Tuin's attacks. Just use Invisibility, it has Listen +4 for Heaven's sake. ::A level 1 character with Use Magic Device, some cash and a space suit could defeat A'Tuin easily. It's not what I'd call CR 84,431,558. Yes, it has a lot of hit points, but nobody cares about hit points beyond level 4 or so, since ability damage and save-or-lose spells are so much more efficient. :: 16:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Roxolan :::Invisibility lasts 1 minute per level. You've got thousands of miles to travel through space. Are you casting invisibility repeatedly, for days on end? A-Tuin only needs to spot you once. Can you carry enough air and food in your spacesuit for the journey? How fast does your spacesuit travel through space? Marasmusine (talk) 22:16, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Believe HD is wrong Sizing up a huge creature to mega-gargantuan is 18 size categories. So using the dire template thats 12*2^18th or 3145728HD. The 201326592HD you have listed would take 24 increases going from huge to giga-large (dimensions in the 196 thousand miles). Assuming A'tuin falls into the 8192-16384 miles dimension range, she would actual be giga-fine (dimensions double every size increase and a creature being about as wide as it is long reduces those to 2/3rd). That is 21 size increases. Applying macrobe twice and dire once that brings A'tuin to 25165824HD. According to IH, the minimum HD for a creature can also be found by dividing its largest dimension (in feet) by 2. Putting A'tuin at ~10000 miles thats 26.4m HD. IT'S OVER.... 9000!!!!!!! Unfortunately... A'tuin could be killed fairly easily through Summon Undead IV, meaning a 7th level wizard could kill her. She needs to be immune to any effect which reduces her ability scores. :How, can you explain? Marasmusine (talk) 22:17, June 18, 2016 (UTC)